


More or Less

by kueble



Series: Cast a Spell for Your Demon [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: “Can you stop touching up my wings? We are in public.” “But they’re so cute.” geraskier for the human x demon prompts?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Cast a Spell for Your Demon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021537
Comments: 32
Kudos: 299





	More or Less

Jaskier hears Geralt before he sees him. There’s a scuffle at the doorway of the tavern, and as he looks up the demon is forcing his way past a rather surly looking man. The guy looks like he’s about to cause a ruckus, but one thin-eyed glare from Geralt quickly shuts him up.

“Ordered us dinner,” Jaskier says by way of greeting. Geralt grunts and practically falls onto the bench next to him. He looks more ruffled than usual and actually shrugs out of the enormous black cloak he normally hides his wings under. Jaskier practically bounces in his seat, because he rarely sees them in public anymore, it’s normally something reserved for private rooms or nights by a campfire.

But then he realizes _why_ they’re out and frowns. The dark black wings are a mess. Feathers are twisted out of place, and quite a few look bent and broken. “Must have been a tough battle?” he asks, leaning closer to inspect the damage.

“You don’t need the details,” Geralt grumbles, nudging Jaskier’s arm away from him. It’s not as if that will deter him, though. Jaskier just huffs and angles his body so he can reach the wings easier.

“How am I supposed to compose my next masterpiece if you get spotty with the details?”

“It was...more violent than most,” Geralt finally admits. He takes a sip of the ale Jaskier helpfully ordered for him and shrugs off his touch again.

“Eh, you’re a vengeance demon. Whoever it was deserved it. Let me clean you up, love,” Jaskier argues. He reaches out and goes back to putting things right, untwisting feathers and then brushing them flat with his fingers. They’re soft like silk in his hands and he lets out a happy hum as he works.

“Can you stop touching up my wings? We are in public,” Geralt growls at him. Jaskier ignores it and continues straightening out feathers.

“But they’re so cute!” he chirps, laughing when Geralt turns to glare at him. “Besides, you’re the only demon in this tavern. Certainly I’m not offending anyone human with a little affection.”

“Not the only one. I’m not sure who it is, but there’s a low level lust demon here. Must have paid high-price for its glamour. I only know it here because it stinks so much. Wreaks of lust,” he says, scrunching up his nose.

“What? Where?” Jaskier peeks around Geralt’s wings and scans the crowd. No one looks exciting or out of place, and he’s got plenty of his own lust to deal with, doesn’t need any extra. “No matter, only one demon I’m interested in right now. Why would my helping you offend another demon?”

“It’s…” Geralt pauses and stares down at his mug like it’s done him wrong, “It’s intimate.”

“So was your cock up my ass last night,” Jaskier laughs. 

“Not sexual,” Geralt bites out. Jaskier tilts his head at him, waiting for him to carry on. “Only family members and cherished partners groom each other,” he finally says.

“Oh,” Jaskier draws out. “So...so me fixing your wings in public is the equivalent of me jumping atop this table and shouting my love for you to the rafters?”

“More or less.”

“Well then, darling, turn a bit so the whole room can see what I’m doing back here,” he says pointedly. Geralt gasps and looks at him, almost smiling as Jaskier just grins at him. “I’m in love with the prettiest - and grumpiest - demon I’ve ever met. Might as well show you off,” he adds with a shrug.

“Alright then,” Geralt nods and his shoulders seem to lose some of their tension. Jaskier hums and gets back to work, already thinking of all the other ways he can show this idiotic man exactly how much he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
